


The Career Ending Fanfic to end all Careers

by Bunner_Panda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa Another - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: Anyways I’m sorry, Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, Gen, Honestly idek what to add here, Multi, Other, Tragic tbh, Word Games, and this is sorta nsfw bc my friends are wild pfff, and went around the circle, if you know that game lmao, we basically did one sentence per person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunner_Panda/pseuds/Bunner_Panda
Summary: I’m so sorry for this me and my friends were bored in a Discord call—





	The Career Ending Fanfic to end all Careers

**Author's Note:**

> H  
> (Thiswaspostedonwattpadtoolmao)

I'm so sorry me and a shit ton of other friends made this in a voice call  
Enjoy this Sora x Kizuna fic lmao  
~~~~~~

The sun shone from Sora's window.  
The sun was hot. Shit.  
It was actually hot, it was sexy.  
And then the sun came down from the sky and was wearing a specific cheerleader outfit  
Beautiful, sexy lady shining shining like the sun.  
" One Two Huwah! " Bounce cheerleader bounce.  
Boobies?  
You bet.  
" Hi " said Sora.  
" Where's my penis enlargement pills? "  
When Sora heard that, she's a bit shocked.  
"So basically" Kizuna pull out a bottle of pills, with a smirk. "These pills (totally didn't get it from a hoe) this bitches can make, you know what, into actually penis!!" She loops her arms around Sora neck." Come on~ let's try it~"  
"Straw nut."  
Kizuna plopped one of the pills into her mouth and suddenly she grew a dick! It was big and THICC.. A GOOD 8 INCHER. Sora stared, Kizuna's dick was poking through her skirt.  
Iroha walked in and threw a condom at the two. "Have safe sex kids."  
"ALTER EGO PLAY BOKU NO PICO!"  
NAEGI IS HERE  
AND THEN UHHH  
IROHA WAS LIKE:  
" WAIT ARE YALL ACTUALLY GONNA DO THE BIG HOMOSAPIAN HOLY SHIT LET ME PULL OUT MY SKETCHBOOK FIRST THO— "  
Naegi was watching spongebob in the other room.  
"Have fun y'all."  
Click click  
Sora was like " Why is A canon character here? "  
"Im here cause my admin is stupid af and doesnt know any other fucking characters."  
Click.  
"No this is Patrick.-"  
And Kizuna said " Welp, sometimes it be like that! "  
And then Sora put the condom on her head and said "im a narwhal, moo"  
Fucking  
What? Idk Ghostly said it so—  
ANYWAYS  
The two lesbians uhhhhhh turned into the Sun and Moon bc aesthetics amirite and they were cool kids, and plot twist, this was just another one of those weird plots to one of Iroha's most famous hentai's.

And also the Void found it in her sketchbook.  
They were like " What the fuck iroha, what the fuck. "  
And then Iroha was executed

THE END  
~~~~~

RainbowRose: So Sad  
Bunner: Can we get an F in the chat  
Shad: And for her execution, she's crushed and turned her blood into paint!  
Ghostly: They made painted a picture  
Shad: In her sketchbook?  
Rainbow: Yeah, it's beautiful  
Ghostly: ITS A P E N I S—  
Shad: WHAT-  
Chi: ARE WE SERIOUSLY TALKING ABOUT PENISES—

And then Ghostly started playing that one song,,,,,, You was at the club

THE (real) END!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love hate relationship with this :,)


End file.
